


Important Phone Calls

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you have for me, baby girl?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The good doctor has this little crush on Seaver.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Garcia decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Phone Calls

_“What do you have for me, baby girl?”_

“The good doctor has this little crush on Seaver.”

_“Garcia, that’s not what I meant--”_

“Oh, I know. I just thought you needed a heads up. I’ve already sent the files to your cellphones.”

_“Thanks, baby girl.”_

“Right back at you, sugar cakes but you really need to do something about your doctor.”

_“My doctor?”_

“Yes. I, Penelope the Great Garcia, have decreed him as your doctor and you should work on him or else I will take matters into my own hands.”

_“Penelope, you are not going to--”_

_“Dr. Reid and I can go check with the convenience store manager.”_

“Oh, and Agent Junior might also like the doctor back. Who could blame her? Reid has a cute little butt.”

_“Reid, you are coming with me to the crime scene!”_

“Why did I not try this five years ago?” Penelope smiled to herself as she flicked her feathery pen under her chin.


End file.
